


Why is Japan so far from China?

by LadyPrussia



Series: Let's make love not fanwars [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jimin, Fingering, M/M, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, Rimming, Smexy times, Switch Lu Han, Top Oh Sehun, little jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrussia/pseuds/LadyPrussia
Summary: Sehun is not a super big fan of the fact that he is forced to promote in Japan while both his boys are having fun with each other in China. Luckily they decide to give him a call





	

Sehun did not find it fair at all! How is that he had two boyfriends, but since one of them lived in China and the other according to fanwars had to be his mortal enemy he never really got to see either of them very much. 3 weeks! 3 fucking weeks since he had seen even one of them! And now knowing that Jimin had managed to finally get some time off to spend with him, but he had to go to fucking Japan instead. Which meant that the two most adorably sexy people he knew were now together without him, life wasn’t fucking fair.

He almost yelled into his pillow in the hotel room, when the phone rang and ‘Catch me when I fall’ blared out on the speakers, that was Lu Han’s tone! Sehun started a desperate search for the phone, almost falling over his own feet as he grabbed for his discarded jeans to find them. When he finally managed to pick up the phone he was greeted with a sweet “Ey Baobei” Lu Han’s voice was sweet and low as always but with a slightly breathless feel to it “It’s not that I don’t love to see your ear, but I would prefer to see your face. This is a video call after all”

Sehun felt an embarrassed blush take over his features, how had he not noticed? He removed the phone from his ear, staring at his beautiful boyfriends face instead “Hey” Sehun mumbled out, still a little sad that he couldn’t be there with them. It had been forever since it had been all three of them together.

Lu Han was lying in his dark sheets in what Sehun recognized as his bedroom, he looked beautiful as ever with his hair spread over the pillow and his eyes slightly closed. That was when Sehun realised “Baby where is Jimin?” Oh god had something happened to him?! Was that why Lu Han was calling him or worse… Had the decided that they were better off without him!? Had they decided it wasn’t worth this 3 way relationship and they were better with just the two of them?

Lu Han looked every from the lense, blush rushing to his face “Uhm, he is a little busy right now”

That was when Sehun realized, his slight breathless tone, the blush, hooded eyes, messed up hair and Sehun knew what was happening, it wasn’t like they had never done this before. They defintely had, they were 3 very sexualy active males in their twenties who rarely got to see each other and would never ever cheat… Yeah they had a lot of phone sex.

But the never had it where two of them had already started, and it had never been with Sehun being the person who couldn’t touch, “Lulu, show me Jimin” A light growl had found its way into his voice.

Knowing that they had been caught Lu Han let out a light moan that Sehun suspected him of had kept in all this time, and he then panned the phone down his body slowly. Showing of how his shirt showed off his collarbones, lightly marked with purple hickies from their little vampire. And there between Lu Han’s pale legs, Jimin was lying eyes half closed with the eldest cock buried deep in his mouth. Jimin did look amazing like that, well okay Jimin always looked amazing, but Sehun had to admit he was slightly biased towards that specific look the younger had when he had something… anything buried deep in his throat especially when it was a cock, he would look up at them with that eye smile of his. As if Luhan could read Sehun minds he reached down and light brushed away Jimin’s light grey bangs, causing the youngest to look directly into the phone lense.

As Jimin saw Sehun on the phone screen he pulled of Luhan’s erection with a loud pop “Daddy!” he exclaimed in voice that did not seem to suit his swollen lips from the previous dick sucking.

Oh, Jimin was already in little space. Sehun couldn’t keep in a groan, it had been so fucking long time since he got to spend anytime at all with Jimin when he were in little space, they were always so busy that Sehun didn’t trust himself to have to time to give Jimin the care during their playtime and the aftercare, and neither of those were negotiable.

“Hey baby? You being good for oppa?” god he wanted to touch either of them, but this would have to do for now, why did there have to be so far between China and Japan?

Jimin nodded eagerly eyesmile on show “Oppa promised me cummies!”

“Oh did he?” Sehun could feel how he was already half hard in his boxer briefs. Jimin never got a chance to answer cause they got interrupted by a strangled moan from the chinese singer, oh… That did answer why could only see one of Jimin’s hands.

Jimin grinned at the phone that was now slightly shaken, before he looked back down at Luhan’s erection with a hungry look, oh Jimin and his oral fixation “You can keep going baby,” he knew Jimin wanted to, but with Sehun here Jimin knew better than to play without his permission, Jimin was a good boy.

“Fuuuck Jimin” Lu Han whined out as the youngest went back to almost devouring his erection.

Sehun couldn’t stop himself from palming at his own still covered erection, “Let me see your face Lulu, show me that pretty face of yours baby”

Lu Han’s hands was shaking so much now that it took him a while to turn the phone around and focus it on his face, but seeing Lu Han brokenly moan as Jimin took him down his throat while working his small finger inside him, “Daddy” it came strangled from the older male.

Sehun sometimes wonder that it was weird how much he got turned on by having his boyfriends call him daddy, but he always came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter what mattered were how much it always turned all three of them on. Lu Han wasn’t like Jimin he didn’t have a headspace and he didn’t always feel like being submissive, he balanced out him and Jimin so well. Able to give Jimin the safety but strictness he wanted and needed so badly, while still balancing out Sehun’s need to be dominant.

It wasn’t always that he was Lu Han’s daddy, some days Lu Han would probably hit him for bringing it up, some days he was happy just being Jimin’s oppa and Sehun’s lover. It was all fine tho, they worked so well together, “You close baby? How long time has our little boy been teasing you?” Lu Han without a doubt had the best stamina out of all of them, so the fact that he was already so rekt meant that they had been playing for a while.

“This is… the second” he managed to moan out fingers pulling desperately at his own hair.

“Second I thought you guys had to go with Tao and Kris earlier, you can’t have been back for more than 20 minutes” Lu Han blushed almost completely red at Sehun’s word.

He looked away from the phone, “Yeah we got back right before calling you.” another deep moan was forced from Lu Han “Jimin please.” he was so pretty when he begged, “Jimin… he.. While we were there... “ He couldn’t string a full sentence together anymore.

Sehun himself let a moan out at the thought, Jimin had a strong oral fixation and it wasn’t even close to the first time that he had decided to play with either of his boyfriend's under a table. To say it mildly, Jimin really loved sucking cock. Specially when he was in little space, he would always want them to cum in his mouth or on his face, always telling them to feed him cummies.

“Lu Han baby, I need you to focus on me for a second. Was Jimin little when it happened?”

Lu Han moaned “Fuck” he whined out as Jimin did something out of screen “No he is just a fucking cock slut, he first” he had to stop for a second to compose himself “He first slipped in when he started talking to you,”

“You two are going to be the fucking death of me,” he shimmied out of his underwear leaving himself completely naked, and completely fucking hard as well.

It seemed that his little exclamation woke up the more dominant and teasing side of Lu Han “You like it? You like how your boys play so well with each other, our baby is opening me up so good I could take you so well right now.” Lu Han released a deep moan.

Also… Lu Han needed to fuckign shut up, Sehun could not think about how much he wanted to bury himself to the hilt in either of his boys, but Lu Han of cause didn’t shut up “I’m going to mark our little boy up so nicely with my cum, and then show you how he desperately tries to get it all in mouth. After that I’m going to open him up with my tongue, I’m going to put him on his hands and knees and the bury my face in that amazing ass of his. I am going to show you just how well he stretches around my fingers and tongue, and then when he finally cum, I am going to put the plug you gave him inside of him so he can never get to forget that you are here with us as well. You want that Sehun?”

Sehun didn’t even know how to answer that, he just moaned as he started jerking himself of very lightly, he knew that if he got to much into it now he would cum way before he saw Jimin fall apart on Lu Han’s tongue “fuck yeah, I wanna see you paint our pretty baby with you cum. Come on give our baby what he wants”

“Baby you have to pull of, daddy wants to see your pretty face as oppa covers it, yeah that's it let oppa see that pretty face.” For some reason it always turned Sehun on seeing Lu Han take care if Jimin when he was like this, he didn’t know why and he had decided not to think to much about it.

Lu Han panned the phone down on Jimin again, his eyes was even more hooded than before, but he still had a wide smile on his lip clearly happy with himself “Cummies?”

Lu Han laughed strained, clearly so close to orgasme “Yes cummies now, remember what oppa taught you about curling your fingers baby?”

Jimin didn’t answer, but he seemed to get what Lu Han was saying cause a few seconds after Sehun heard a loud broken moan, as Jimin closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue Lu Han came all over the youngers pretty face. Looking at their baby's face covered in Lu Han’s cum as he licked up what got on his tongue with a little happy noise, made Sehun have to tighten his grab around the base of his erection, god he just wanted to cum right now.

“I’m I pretty now daddy?” Yeah that really doesn’t help Jimin!

“You are always pretty baby,” Lu Han answer for Sehun, sensing the youngers dilemma “Now get on your hands and knees baby, can you do that for oppa?”

Lu Han kept the phone pointed at Jimin as he hurried to get on his hands and knees, how did Sehun first now notice that Jimin was completely naked? As soon as Jimin was in position with that amazing ass turned towards Lu Han and by then Sehun, both older males couldn’t keep themselves from releasing an happy little sigh at what they saw, Jimin’s ass was fucking amazing.

“Baby can you spread yourself for us, I think Daddy wants to see.” and as the good boy he was, Jimin did as he was told, “He is pretty isn’t he.”

Sehun nodded, momentarily forgetting that Lu Han couldn’t see him, “Tell him he is pretty Sehun.”

“You are so pretty baby, I wish I could be there with you guys”

Jimin moaned out still holding himself open “Daddy, please it’s hurting… Please help Jimin”

“Daddy can’t help you baby,” Lu Han cooed as he ran a soothing hand over Jimin’s lower back “I am going to help you instead, but I need you to keep yourself open for me so I can show daddy what I’m doing? Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy for me?”

“Jimin is a good boy.” Jimin half sobbed half moaned out, first time Jimin had started sobbing under sex both Lu Han and Sehun had been so scared that they had in panic stopped to try and figure out what was going on. It was first when Jimin came out of his headspace he was able to explain that it just meant that he liked what was going on.

Sometimes it still scared Sehun, that the pleasure Jimin was feeling was so great that he felt that he needed to cry to deal with it, it pained him that he wasn’t there… He wanted so fucking much to be with his boys.

Sehun never got a chance to think more over it before the camera was removed and he got a half awkward angle of Lu Han burying his pretty face in the amazing asset that was Jimin’s ass, and Jimin instant loud squeaky moan at whatever magical thing Lu Han was doing with his tongue.

He had to admit, while he loved being there with the boys… it was amazing seeing them together, his boys bringing each other so much pleasure when he couldn’t be there. But he couldn’t be quiet anymore he needed to talk “Does Lulu’s tongue feel good in you baby?”

“Soooo goood!” Jimin sobbed “Oppa makes Jimin feel so good.”

It was always something special in seeing Jimin like that, and it left Sehun wondering just how long he had been on the edge. It wouldn’t be the first time that Jimin almost came by giving a blowjob. The angle on the camera changed again as Lu Han put it down but still making sure that Sehun could see everything that was going on.

He watched their resident deer prince grab a hot pink bottle of lube without even removing his face from its new home, he lubed up two fingers knowing Jimin didn’t need more since he didn’t plan on fucking the young dancer. Seeing Lu Han’s fingers join his tongue was amazing to watch, the way that Jimin’s spine curved as Lu Han nailed his prostate. The way he started babbling and begging either Lu Han or Sehun to give him permission to cum.

Sehun had started to stroke himself for real then, he knew that Jimin was close and he wanted to cum with Jimin, as he felt himself reaching the edge he mumbled out as clear as he could “Cum for us baby”

And Jimin did, he came so prettily all over the bedspread, with Lu Han’s fingers pressed on his prostate and his tongue licking at his rim. Jimin collapsed on the bed unable to hold himself up anymore, Lu Han quickly removed himself from the younger and pulled him to his chest in a cuddle position, making sure he was warm and safe. Jimin mumbled out against Lu Han’s shoulder “Was I good?”

“You were the best baby, you even made daddy cum with you pretty sounds.” Sehun mumbled, feeling like he had just run a marathon “How far is there between Japan and China?”

Lu Han just laughed “Too far Baobei… to far”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series now I have decided... Every single BTS member is going to get an exo member to love! If any of you have a preference with who happens to be tapping who, do tell! ^^


End file.
